User talk:Brian Kurtz
Wikification FYI, an edit like this one to Lawrence Belmont may remove the article from Category:Wikify but it also places it into at the same time. At some point, to make the site as reader-friendly as possible, all of those disambig links should be cleaned up. The Paradox 22:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Weird. I wonder if it makes a difference, since the character lists are all (ideally) linked to the proper pages. --Brian Kurtz 22:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, from what I've seen the Disambig pages have some of the worst linkage problems around. A huge number of them are using old naming systems, which means that all those subpage links are consequently wrong and new pages aren't being linked at all. Not to mention all those DC Bullet and None.jpg images that aren't showing up as Image Needed. The Paradox 22:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Getting rid of Jock I see that you've marked Category:Jock/Cover Artist for deletion. Our staff template should have the ability to pull in psuedonyms, even at the category level. I haven't looked at the code yet to see what needs to be tuned up, but I would much rather have the ability to credit people under the name they used and have the staff page tie that all together than to present information that isn't entirely accurate. If the talent chooses to be credited as Jock, or Christopher Priest, or the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man for that matter, I think we should respect that. The Paradox 09:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, if there's a way that the template can bring all of the names together, that would be awesome. Especially where it concerns a lot of the older Golden Age guys, who were forever using pseudonyms; Edwin Alger, Mart Dellon, etc. Though, to be fair, I fear the day that I should ever have to make a Category:Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man/Cover Artist category. --Brian Kurtz 13:03, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Fun Fact Superman II is on TV Land right now, at least where I am. And I have it on in the background while I'm working. Every once in awhile, in my tired stupor, I look up at the television and see General Zod. And for a second, I wonder confusedly... what is Brian Kurtz doing on TV? You're just that indelibly linked with Zod in my mind. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:26, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Too awesome. How's this for irony... I just now finished watching the "Zod" episode of Smallville on DVD. In fact, I'm preparing to write up the article for it even as I type this! I am the Zod! --Brian Kurtz 05:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Cast lists I've noticed some problems with the removal of cast lists, which I've detailed in this addition to the category description. It's hit the Spectre in particular a few times that I know of, with one aspect or the other getting lost. The Paradox 12:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Good points! I try to keep an eye on the appearances list and make the necessary corrections as needed. Some slip past though. I'll have to keep an eye out for those gestalt characters. --Brian Kurtz 12:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Batch SW6 I'm concerned about a bunch of pages, but don't have the issues to confirm. , , , , and . You have the Legionnaires appearing in those issues marked as Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour), but they're actually the very similar and immensely annoying Legion of Super-Heroes (SW6), who I am currently trying to straighten out. What confuses me the most, however, is Glorith (Post-Zero Hour). I can't figure out who that is. It lists her name on those pages as Lori. There's no actual Glorith in the Post-Zero Hour universe. But, there is a character named Lori Morning (Post-Zero Hour), who serves as sort of the Glorith equivalent, but her first appearance isn't until (Underworld Unleashed). I didn't know what to change those designations to, especially as there are already categories made for them. Oh, and if you go back and change these, keep in mind, not all of the Legionnaires on the SW6 team are actually SW6 products, some of them just joined up afterwards. Watch out for Dragonmage, Computo, Kid Quantum, Catspaw, and Chameleon Boy. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Glorith is in many ways like the Time Trapper, having been revamped to take his place in post-Pocket Universe Legion lore. Her origins, originally known, became unclear, with some hints that she was a time-displaced Lori Morning and others that she was the post-somethingorother Time Trapper. Both TT and Glorith seemed to be somewhat immune to the Reality warping of the DC Universe, with at least TT showing knowledge of the Pre-COIE multiverse and it's various revamps. You might want to check out the Legion Wiki to see if they can offer any detailed insight. The Paradox 21:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I friggin' hate the Legion. I can't make heads or tails of their continuity. The Valor issues you spoke of Billy, took place right around the time that they did one of their continuity hiccups. I was kinda just skimming the issues when I created those pages, and I don't have all of the chapters of that particular storyline. In truth, I was laid up in bed with a busted leg at the the time and those were the only comics within arm's reach. So yeah, basically what I'm saying is, I'm of little help at all. If I dig 'em up again I'll try to see if I can understand it a little bit better and offer some insight. Friggin' Legion. grumble grumble grumble. --Brian Kurtz 13:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I don't have the Valor issues handy right at this moment. But if the pages become too controversial, perhaps we can just un-link the character listings for the nonce until such time that we can adequately confirm the identities of said characters? --Brian Kurtz 13:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::I hated the Legion too, Brian. But I have recently become enamored with them. I'm trying to get this whole continuity cluster&%ck uploaded and explained, so that nobody will ever have to deal with this again. I'm going to go ahead and correct those issues to mention the SW6 Legion, and I'm going to switch the Glorith in those issues to Glorith (Pre-Zero Hour). The possibility of her being Lori Morning can be addressed on her page, which will account for any confusion. In , Brainiac 5 reveals that their reality is so in flux, that towards the end of the original Legion's run, reality is just literally changing at random. There are actually some scenes where a character will be holding a conversation, and then literally change into another character mid-sentence, and nobody else even notices. It's Zero Hour's fault, really. Zero Hour sometimes just really makes me want to cry. But I will persevere! I will track down the tie-ins, and I will make sense of this damn crossover, and so help me, I will find a way to make it understandable and presentable, and I will make it my bitch! :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :LOL! You're a better man than I. --Brian Kurtz 16:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Gotta admire anybody willing to take on COIE, the Mordruverse, Glorithverse AND Zero Hour, two different reality-altering bad guys, two millenia and three different legions of Legion (not to mention Giffen's artwork). The Paradox 19:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Gruesome Deaths Can we just make the gruesome deaths go away? It was created and populated by one person on one day back in April. Other than you reverting a couple of my discreet removals, nobody else has used it. I don't like it because it's totally a personal judgement call - what's gruesome for one is run of the mill for another. (Personally I tend to think all death is gruesome, but in a matter-of-fact sort of way.) We just can't ever have a clear set of criteria, and it ends up being one person's call - in this case, literally. The Paradox 06:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is kind of subjective, and doesn't yield too much information. It's hard to justify keeping it. Though, I certainly appreciate the spirit in which it was created. Personally, I think DC has been kinda bloodthirsty with its portrayal of characters for the past six years now. I have no objection to doing away with it if nobody else does. --Brian Kurtz 13:00, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::Kewl. I'll tag the category and if nobody objects in a week or two... The Paradox 20:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) DC Fan Fiction Hey guys, Just a general message for you big-time DC Admins, the founder of DC Fan Fiction wants you to know that if you run into any users who would like to create their own DC characters or comics and stuff, you're more than welcome to point them to the DC Fan Fiction wiki. (They're not having much luck generating new contributors). Didn't know if you guys knew about this option, so I'm putting it out here. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, that's awesome! Occasionally, we do come across some fan-fic that we have to end up deleting. It's great that we can point these guys in a new direction to explore their creativity! --Brian Kurtz 15:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Very short articles v Glossary entries As I chip away at the articles needing templates, I find myself perplexed as to how one determines what should be a Glossary entry and what should have an separate article. In fact, the entire Glossary is a bit of a mystery to me. Can you help pull back the veil? The Paradox 22:00, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :If I may, I'll chime in, and probably not answer the question. :) :In the past, I'd put anything that needed a short explanation but didn't fall under a specific template into the glossary. Like a big miscellaneous pile of short explanations for things. So that's my best interpretation of what's supposed to be there. Of course, this was long before Templates like a Concept Template came into being. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::I've always subscribed to the "User discretion" train of thought when it comes to glossary entries. So no, there's no actual rule per se, but I think there's definitely some articles that could prolly be better served as a glossary entry than a full article (Colt Revolver and Supermanium spring to mind). --Brian Kurtz 23:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Actually those answers do help a lot. Now that I know the history, I'm inclined to go with the Item or Vehicle template in most cases because of the built-in category magic and the auto-links to Appearances and images. The Glossary pages don't do that, do they? So there's potentially a lot of uncategorized items and such, correct? I'll also make the Notes and Trivia sections invisible if empty in the appropriate templates to reduce the clutter on those pages. The Paradox 23:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Day of Judgment When I'm doing an event, I like to have it done as thoroughly as possible. Annoyingly, almost as if somebody else in the world actually cared about it, I can't find any of the Day of Judgment tie-ins in the back of my local store. Having personally seen to very full-looking pages for all of those crossover issues, I assume that you have read and are in possession of them. I was wondering, would you mind writing up a brief synopsis on the Day of Judgment page of events beyond the core issues? I was thinking a heading like "Around the DCU" in the history section. Something like, Around the DCU * Superboy clashed with Etrigan, and they yadayadayada. * The Titans dealed with some shit involving Raven. * Impulse acted like a fool, as usual. * Aquaman did some fourth thing. * If this would be too much of a hassle right now, then don't worry about it. I would just like to close the books on Day of Judgment, so I can look at it, say "Yep. Our article is complete, and better than anybody else's anywhere." And then move on with my life. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't have many of the tie-in issues, but I do have the regular mini-series. I'll see what I can do to start putting something together. --Brian Kurtz 19:42, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Never mind, then. I have the miniseries as well. If we don't actually own the tie-ins, I'll just try to piece it together myself. It's not like this is going to be particularly in-depth. Just a little piece of bulleted centralized information. Don't worry about it, I'll get this one. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) See Also Templates Minor tip. While working on things like that arc in Batman Confidential, I noticed you deleting the recommended reading in favor of the template. For many Batman Villains, I've also created individual SA Templates. In the case of the current arc you're doing in Batman Confidential, I would remember to throw in . :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool. Will do! --Brian Kurtz 15:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Complete Issues I'd like to nominate for inclusion. How'd you feel about moving this out of User space and making it part of a semi-formal Quality Assessment process? : The Paradox 07:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Firestorm #1 it is. We can definitely make this semi-formal. Not sure how to go about doing it though. --Brian Kurtz 11:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Easily enough, I think. # Move it to DC Database:Quality Assessment or some similar name # Set the criteria for various article types (you've done a good job with Comics so far) # Create a space for nominations (I think two sets of eyes to go over a detailed criteria set is good), possibly linked from the Main Page or via a site header # Find some little way of acknowledging and categorizing the articles that pass muster - a gold star, a template on the talk page, something. Maybe appropriate the Featured article tag I've seen scattered about... # Consider some mid-level assessments, whether they be a letter grade like Wikipedia uses or some other system, and target them for improvement But all the while keeping it loose and informal. Somebody works on an article and nominates it, somebody else takes a look, maybe tweaks a thing or two, and slaps a gold star on it. End of story. Readers come along and want to see the best articles we have, there's a whole category of them. The overall goal is, of course, to get people focused on creating quality articles and not just stubs. The Paradox 12:15, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I say lets run with it. This ought to prompt some lively discussion as to what the quality standards should be (mine admittedly are pretty strict). --Brian Kurtz 13:01, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Not strict enough, apparently ;) Hello, . You have new messages at DC Database talk:Quality Assessment's talk page. Time Commander I've noticed that he keeps on getting listed as Time Commander (New Earth) for the categorization. Actually, there are two of them. John Starr (New Earth) was killed during 52, and the current one is Sterling Fry (New Earth). Wikipedia has a pretty solid article on the character here. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:08, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, sweet! I never even hoid of this guy. I'll have to go back and make some changes on some of the articles. --Brian Kurtz 20:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Year Appearances Is there some way to bring Category:Years into the mix? Every time I look at that I get the impression of some little bywater that's out of the mainstream traffic flow. The Paradox 14:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I just sub-catted it to years. Not sure what else we could do to un-bywater it. Any ideas? --Brian Kurtz 15:07, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Fall of Metropolis Do you know anything else about this event? I would like to make a crossover stub for it, particularly because I was forced to do one of the issues that coincided with Worlds Collide, but I couldn't find any information on it anywhere. The vague information I had is based on an intense examination of cover galleries. If you don't have any immediate information, then don't worry about it. But you're like the Superman Guru around here, and I don't know who else to turn to. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:13, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'll keep this one in mine. I've actually been aching to doing some Fall of Metropolis stuff anyway. Long story short: It's basically when long, shaggy-haired Lex Luthor clone's body began destabilizing and he was dying and decided to take all of Metropolis down with him. It climaxed in Action Comics #700. --Brian Kurtz 01:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) My biggest problem is with the issue list. Not actually owning any of them (except for the WC one), I have no idea whether or not I'm missing anything. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'll double-check for the correct order, but I think the "Battle for Metropolis" was actually the lead-in story. Don't know if you want to include that in a template or not. BoM was Action #699, Man of Steel #34, Superman #90 and Adventures #513. I'll see what else I can dig up on the actual Fall of Metropolis. --Brian Kurtz 15:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah-Ha! I've got the pecking order now. Fall of Metropolis actually begins with Action #700, continues in Man of Steel #35, then Superman #91, then Adventures #514 and concludes with Action #701. MoS #35 has an incorrect triangle # on the cover. It says 28/1994 when it should actually say 27/1994. --Brian Kurtz 03:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Could we possibly merge the two? I feel like that information should be centralized in one place. I'll leave that one up to you though, it's really your article. I put together and littered it across the pages, in case you hadn't already noticed. Thanks a lot though, it just feels good to get that template out of the way so I can go on with my life. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::heh heh. I know what you mean. Like corn stuck in the back of yer teeth. I'm gonna start combing out the Fall of Metropolis stuff (probably tomorrow, don't have the energy to begin tackling it right now) so I can refresh my memory. We'll see if there's enough of a difference between the two to warrant separate articles or if they can all be mushed into one. Having just re-read BfM, it does kinda end anti-climatically. Like a mid-season cliffhanger. --Brian Kurtz 05:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Comics by letter categories Just in case you're tempted, I'd like to request that the new categories of comics by letter (Category:Comics:A, etc.) not be created until I can get some help figuring out why the template isn't allocating them properly. Eventually I hope to see these categories replace the equivalent hand-crafted pages (Comics A), as an automated set of categories will be better at maintaining this type of information IF the template can be fixed. The Paradox 20:55, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::No problemo. I was curious what those were about. --Brian Kurtz 20:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) and comic book references Reference formatting is something is obviously of some importance to you. There's a section on Billy's talk page about , comic book references and formatting. I directed the initial comments to him because he objected to an earlier attempt using , but I might as well get your feedback also before raising it in the forums. The Paradox 22:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) L.E.G.I.O.N. I'm thinking about dropping the dates from the L.E.G.I.O.N. and R.E.B.E.L.S. comics, because it's annoying, and it doesn't really do anything other than make navigation more difficult. Not to mention the annuals each having congruent numbering but technically not belong to the same title (see: LEGION '01 Annual #2 (Armageddon 2001)). Would you have a problem with that? Also, this made me smile. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :No, that sounds fine to me. Those dates are a supreme pain in the ass. Go for it. --Brian Kurtz 17:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Aquacave If you happen to run across a good image, the article could really use one that doesn't have the Cartoon Network logo on it. The Paradox 03:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) : How about this one? :Roygbiv666 03:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, that works for me! I'll start cropping it out. --Brian Kurtz 03:09, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow Question. Hey Brian haven't talked to you in a while. How have things been did you buy The Dark Knight DVD like the rest of everyone else I just got it in the mail from Amazon this week. I hope the movie gets nominated for an Oscar with Heath Ledger for best supporting actor, Nolan for best director and of course best picture. You and DC Database have done alot of work since we last talked adding to new staff members and you guys have update alot of pages nice work on the recent Aquacave page update it was in need of good image I still thinks we should find more images of the Aquacave I try and search for a really good image. Since I last talked to you I told you I added a web site to the already two I run which are my Green Arrow and The Flash wiki sites. I created a site for The Martian Manhunter so now I have a total of 3 sites I run its alot of work but I still have time to come on DC Database and try to do the normal amount editing work. I've been updating the Smallville related pages do want me to create a page for Smallville Legion and there is some new Smallville news that Zantana will be comming to Smallville which will be interested to see oh how did you like how Doomsday turned out on Smallville I thought it looked good I wish they showed more of him. Oh on my Green Arrow site I'm working on creating a Oliver Queen relationship or a page that deals with his friendships type page and I was wondering beside his relationship and friendship with his family Black Canary, Red Arrow, Speedy, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, The Flash Barry Allen and his relationship on the tv show Smallville. I was if you could tell me any information or knowledge you have on some his friends like Eddie Flyer, Dective Andrew Lopez, Dective Jim Cameron, Frederick Tuckman and any other JLA Members. Oh and if there is any type of information on any of Oliver Queen's girlfriends that are significant and not minor and the same with his friends. If you could think of any info that would be great talk to you later and keep in touch and if you could visit my Green Arrow, The Flash and The Martian Manhunter sites any tell me what you think. From Rod12 ::Hey, Rod. Long time no see. If you'd like, why don't you put the links to your pages down here, on the links page. That way, everybody can check out your work. ::Just bought the Dark Knight blu-ray today (funky Batpod edition). Gonna check it out tomorrow afternoon. Been so stoked to see this again. ::I would probably hold off on doing any Smallville: Legion pages until the episode actually airs in January. Though any images you come across are more than welcome. ::I'll have to go back and research some of those GA characters. Been a while since I read those issues. ::Take it easy! --Brian Kurtz 01:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Comic List and Comic Category So I'm really liking the autocat functionality of the new and improved template and would like to give the category template the same kind of treatment. Your thoughts? The Paradox 03:53, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::I gotta admit, I really dig the integration of the original template with Billy's infobox. Adds just the right amount of pizazz to what would otherwise be a pretty boring looking list. I think the auto-category options are pretty cool, though I'm a little unclear about the best way to approach them. Under featured characters, should we list a character's generic name (Aquaman) or rather their actual page name (Orin (New Earth))? Check out Aquaman Vol 6 for an example. I'm hesitant to create the categories until I get a better feel for your gameplan. --Brian Kurtz 04:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::Generic name, no brackets [[]]. This allows for autocat into [[Featured Titles]]. I specifically wanted to keep those generic so there's an automatic way to populate things like Category:Superman Titles. In case you haven't noticed, I find hand-crafted lists to be totally inadequate, usually inaccurate, completely unneccessary, ideally to be avoided and hopefully phased out where feasible. We've got a d@*n database, it's much better at collating information than us mere humans, so let's give it the data and let it do the work. (Which mean, BTW, that gallery listings are also on my hit list.) Don't worry about all the redlinked Titles categories right now - I wanted to get a feel for how it was working before creating a Template to handle those. The Paradox 04:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Gotcha! I'll hold off on the redlinks. Grrrr..... damn redlinks. How I loathe thee! --Brian Kurtz 05:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::I understand. To avoid those, I believe the template is set up so that you shouldn't wikilink, well, pretty much anything in the infobox. If the Storyline/Creator/Crossover article exists it will autolink, otherwise it's stays a nice, soothing black. ;) The Paradox 05:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh! One more thing. Take a look at 1st Issue Special Vol 1 and All-Out War Vol 1 for examples of how I handled titles that have a range of characters, some of whom should have Titles categories and some who shouldn't. The Paradox 05:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet! That gives me a much better perception on how to proceed with comic list pages. --Brian Kurtz 05:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Comic by Title images Did you put together this image, which is used on Category:Comics? If so, would you be willing to put together a few more? I'd like to see each letter category have it's own cover spread, so that Category:Comics:0-9, for example, would have covers of 100 Bullets, 100%, 52, 80 Page Giant, etc., Category:Comics:A would have Action Comics, Adventure Comics, Adventures of Bob Hope, etc. Which images are used is entirely at the discretion of whomever puts it together, of course. The Paradox 09:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, that sounds like a pretty cool idea. I'll add that to my to-do list. --Brian Kurtz 16:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent! I look forward to seeing what covers you choose. The Paradox 18:52, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I hope yer not in too much of a rush. If I recall, it took me quite some time to make that one. If nothing else, I'll try to at least get one of them put together before the end of the night (depends on how much time I end up spending on fershlugginin Christmas shopping!) --Brian Kurtz 18:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::No rush at all - I'm using the generic image as a placeholder until the letter-specific ones are ready. And on that note, I think Category:Comics:0-9 is ready to replace Comics 0 9 for all time. One down, 26 to go. The Paradox 19:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, I got the first one done. Admittedly, there's not too many 0-9 issues to choose from, though I suppose I don't always have to be slavish to using the cover to the first issue of a series. --Brian Kurtz 13:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::No you don't. First issue images are at risk of overexposure anyway, so by all means mix it up a bit and go for the "best" image for the purpose, whether it's #1 or #101. There's a poll in the forums, BTW, about what to do with the old comics by title pages. The Paradox 19:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Genres I've started a discussion about genres at Category talk:Comics by Genre. I'm seeing some things that have the potential to get out of hand very quickly. The Paradox 18:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Forum Poll This could use your input. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:20, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Cover Gallery in the Comic List Are we now doing away with cover galleries and using the comic list as cover galleries as well? I ask because of things like Mister Miracle Vol 1 (and several others by this same editor). If not, would you leave a note for them? The Paradox 21:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I know that's the way they like to do it on MDP, but we've never really done it that way. Mostly I think because of the current problems we're having with loading titles with high issue runs. Without even looking, I suspect that the user is User:Darkseid01 (who usually edits at MDP). --Brian Kurtz 21:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) RE: gallery Are you sure that the loading problem stems from the cover displays? I've had problems loading the longer titles both here and at the Marvel site that are in list format, say X-men as an example. I think the titles look nicer with the gallery flag set but I changed a couple here and they've since been put back as lists so I'm not going to spend time if people are going to reverse my work. Darkseid01 21:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not completely sure if its the images, but I know that I've been having trouble accessing/editing the Batman Vol 1 page, whereas before I didn't. Anyway, I don't see how your work is being reversed. It's just a matter of copy/pasting information from one page to another. Otherwise, we end up with two different cover art galleries per title and that seems kinda pointless. If all the admins from both sites decide to merge lists with galleries, then so be it. So far as I know, that hasn't happened yet (and hopefully never will; what a mountain of work that would be). --Brian Kurtz 22:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) RE: gallery Ok, I changed the Detective Cover Gallery to reflect all of the covers I've uploaded, a complete set from 27-200, but if what you're saying is true, isn't this just going to create a loading problem for the gallery section? In any event I don't see how the Gallery section and the List section differ since I can still click on individual issues from both. Setting up all those covers from the individual issues into the Gallery section just seems to me to be creating a redundant duplicate. Darkseid01 01:00, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Origin of Santa Have you read the most recent DCU Holiday Special? Apparently, there's like a Secret Origin of Santa Claus type thing in it, but I couldn't figure out where Superman ended and Santa began. Do we... have to consider this canon? It wasn't very clear. Normally I wouldn't bother thinking about it, but... we are claiming this as our featured article. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I always regard everything involving Santa as quasi non-canon. When you think about it, in the compressed timeline of the DCU, they probably celebrate Christmas eight times a year! Unfortunately, I have very few comics with Santa other than the Hellblazer and Lobo book that I referenced in the article. I think I have the Impulse Christmas issue somewhere. If I can track down the exact issue number, I'll add some info. Other than that... my knowledge is minimal. I am interested in seeing a Secret Origin of Santa Claus now that you mention it. I'll have to look that one up. Maybe DC should publish a Santa Claus Secret Files and Origins issue. With Who's Who profiles for all eight reindeer. That would be awesome. ::Oh... as far as the naming convention thang that was being discussed. I have objection to moving Santa to a non-reality designated page. Old Saint Nick is kinda mercurial that way. --Brian Kurtz 12:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC)